grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Zenith Grey
Dr. Zenith Grey is a character in Vendetta. Profile Description: Zenith stands at roughly four and a half feet. His frame is humanoid, though his head is proportionately much larger and his frame slighter than any human's, and his skin is grey. His eyes are large, taking up a third of his face, and almost entirely dark red. When he blinks, both his lower and upper lids move to close. He is rarely seen out of ceremonial surgeon's dress: a spotless, perfectly tailored white labcoat, an armband showing his fleet and rank, gloves and shoes that match his rank color. To everyone's puzzlement, he also wears a pair of goggles at all times. In the personality department: Smart, skilled, and cocky about it. Though he's quick to deny any exaggeration of his skills, he parades his true exploits and escapades around until everyone has heard them at least twice. He's aware that his attitude may annoy others, and he's inexplicably proud of that, too-- he calls himself an alien word meaning "peak" just to taunt them. He's also not shy about using his societal standing to pull a few strings. He often tries bringing radical and questionably ethical ideas to his colleagues. If they turn him down, he'll just find the first person who admires his skill enough to listen and agree with his every word. At heart, however, he is a dreamer. The lives of all Vella Kehn are cold and bleak; dreaming is the best escape. Like most of his people, he hopes to see the Assimilation in his lifetime. He is not quite sure what he'd do with a stable home, but it doesn't really matter does it? It just sounds like a better existence. That's enough. Zenith has one more dream, one not harbored by many of his species: to create a fully accurate anatomical catalogue of all sentient species in the universe. Though he fully realizes this number is probably infinitely expanding, thereby impossible to finish, he'll be happy as long as he dies still adding new pages to his pet project. Abilities/Items: Zenith's race is naturally small and slight: in short, annoyingly agile. Even one with little athletic training can avoid slow blows. Zenith has a slight advantage over the average kehn in that his reflexes are very good-- they have to be to perform the intense operations he handles almost weekly. His manual dexterity also deserves a mention-- give him any sort of manual tool that requires precision and he'll be able to wield it with competence in an hour. On his person at all times is a strange robotic gauntlet: reclaimed and reengineered technology scavenged from a desolate planet. Specifically, it's been hooked up to the fleet's communication net. It keeps him in touch with others on the ship without him having to run everywhere. On the other side of the gauntlet: a direct line to a pocket dimension of infinite storage space... so long as any object inserted is no wider and no thicker than Zenith's forearm. When he first received this, he often attempted to cram everything he owned into it, but by now he's given up. He only carries surgical tools, a few useful medicines, and a beat-up bodice ripper to only be used in emergencies of boredom. Biography: Vella Rhos was once the most powerful planet in its galaxy. This was a long, long time ago. No one knows why the homeworld had to be abandoned, not anymore. Some tales speak of the Vella Kehn exhausting their resources; others, of a devastating war between the kehn and a powerful, maleficent force. Whatever the case may be, the former inhabitants created fleets of migrant vessels and set out to search for a new home. They say that the art and entertainment of the Vella Kehn was the richest of all creatures. After several generations on a fleet, however, this began to die. More and more civilians and artists were drafted into servicing the vessels. The society moved from one of free thought to one of a collective. Soon, only two things mattered in the life of a kehn: to service their fleet and to learn all they could about other cultures so they may one day assimilate with another species and once again live in an organic environment. A few fleets have found a new home. Others found some intelligent life, but are still looking for something better. But no matter how much material from other cultures or how many deceased, possibly sentient lifeforms Fleet Zexiphet salvages, it has never even found a radio signal to lead it to hospice. It was this lonely fleet into which Z-008101 was born to low-ranking mechanics. His childhood was unremarkable; he studied alien cultures and professions, he ate, he slept. No one expected very much of him. Though he showed talent and interest in the field of medicine, he remained in obscurity until adolescence, when medicine became his official job. He learned his field quickly and surpassed most of his peers in a short span of time. His talents managed to break through the hive mentality of the hive. They talked about an individual. They wanted to give him a name. He called himself Zenith. Zenith Grey. Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:Vendetta Characters Category:Scientists